Characters
This is a complete list of characters who have appeared in the video game Skies of Arcadia. Air Pirates Blue Rogues Main Characters Vyse :The game's male lead and protagonist. Vyse is the son of the Blue Rogue pirate Captain Dyne. Like his father, he harbors a dislike of the Valuan Empire, choosing to pirate their ships exclusively. Vyse's strong sense of compassion and empathy, along with his driven personality, allows him to inspire his crew. During combat, Vyse uses a cutlass. Aika :One of the game's two main heroines. Aika is the foster daughter of Dyne and Vyse's friend since childhood. Despite losing her original family at young age, Aika is energetic and outgoing, often poking fun at her friends. She uses a boomerang. Fina :The second heroine and a Silvite, Fina is quieter and more introverted than Aika, due to her isolated upbringing in the Great Silver Shrine. While growing up, her only real friend was Ramirez, until he left the Shrine on a mission from the Silvite Elders. Because she is physically weak, her artificial pet, Cupil, does most of the fighting during combat. Drachma :A major character, Drachma is a bitter and tired old man. Years earlier, he lost his wife and his only son when his first ship was destroyed. Believing the arcwhale Rhaknam to be responsible, Drachma has spent his life since hunting it. Having lost his original arm to Rhaknam, Drachma has a large, bulky mechanical arm in its place, which houses many of the weapons he uses during combat. Gilder :Another Blue Rogue, Gilder has a rather laid-back personality. He often travels from port to port, picking up women along the way and having fun fighting against the Valuans. Possessing more experience than Vyse, Gilder often treats him as a younger brother. In combat, he uses the duel pistols that he often carries around. Enrique :The Valuan prince, Enrique possesses a very strong sense of morality and a very charismatic way of speaking. During his childhood, Enrique had more contact with Second Admiral Gregorio than with his own mother, the Empress of Valua. He joins up with the Blue Rogues in order to shock Valua out of the complacency that had set in. During combat, he uses a Rapier. Crew Members See Crew Members Other Blue Rogues * Dyne * Clara * Centime * Daigo Unaffiliated Characters * Doc & Maria * Piastol Black Pirates ''See Wanted List Valuan Empire Empress Teodora I :The self-righteous empress of Valua. Empress Teodara I is bent solely on expanding her empire, no matter its cost. Galcian :The primary antagonist and driving force of the game. The forty-nine year old Lord Galcian is the supreme commander of the Valuan Armada. He has been ordered by the Empress to collect the Moon Crystals in order to subjugate the other countries through the threat of force. Alfonso :The cowardly first admiral of the Valuan Armada and an antagonist. Alfonso is one of the youngest admirals at twenty-eight years old. Although he refuses to fight directly, he often sends out his pet war-beast, Antonio, when his soldiers have been defeated. Gregorio :Gregorio is one of the Valuan admirals. He is the oldest admiral in the Armada, and is regarded as an uncle figure by Enrique. Later in the game, he is sent to retrieve Enrique by the Empress. Vigoro :The only other admiral fought in hand-to-hand combat, Vigoro is both loud and lusty, believing that by joining Valua's military, he could impress more women. He appears early in the game, but is only fought twice in the Legends re-release. Belleza :The only female admiral in the Armada, her past is similar to Aika's. Having lost her father in the war against Nasr and her mother soon after, Belleza detests war. As an admiral, she prefers deceit and subterfuge to brute force and often lures her enemies into a sense of security before striking. She and Vyse clash multiple times throughout the game. De Loco :An easily angered and rather bizarre character. De Loco is the head of Valua's R&D division, and is responsible for many of the country's technological assets. Ramirez :The vice-captain of Lord Galcian, he is one of the youngest officers in the Armada at twenty-four. Ramirez's personality is rather cold and cruel, although he was once much more kind and caring. He is obsessively devoted to following Lord Galcian's orders, no matter the cost. *